Eyes on me
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Prozen x Fiona fic and the first one on ff.net. This fic is still alive even though it's dead for over four months! *Insane fits of laugther* (GOD NO IT'S NOT PEDOPHILIA/CHILDMOLESTING thing! It's rated PG!)
1. Chapter One

****

Notes: I believe this is the first Prozen/Fiona fic. I thought of this when I was sick in bed because I was dying from a cold and my nose hurts like hell. I'm okay for now but my head seems to be clogging up with liquid.

Anyways…nothing romantic between them. At least nothing too severe I hope. Takes place in the episode where we learn that Fiona has another name which is Alise Lynette. The timeline is before the GF series, in which it is the time Prozen has plans to resurrect the DeathSaurer. So we could say it takes place during the first season.

****

Eyes on me

The cold air hung thick in the air as hundreds of the Imperial Soldiers cock their guns, aiming directly at their heads. They threaten to pull the trigger if the four rebellious teenagers makes a sudden move. Van, Fiona, Rudolph, Irvine and Moonbay mouths were kept shut, not showing any resistance until the time is right for their escape.

Gunther Prozen (An: Gunther is his first name according to the manga.) arrives in the scene after being reported that Rudolph has been accompanied with four travelers. Colonel Hardin drove the jeep for him as they parked in the middle of area. His cold, icy eyes were fixated on the scared teens with anticipation. Good, all five were here according to his plan. He has them right where he wanted.

One of them, unexpectedly, has the gathered the courage to stand to him. It was a young girl, the youngest one of the brats. Possibly around the age of fourteen. Her long blonde hair is tied in a ponytail with a pink bow. Her skin is pale and her eyes are of a watery red. 

"My name is Alise Fiona Lynette! I am a Zoidian of a mysterious race that topples empires, cities and the cause of death itself! Whatever you're planning Prozen, We refuse to surrender and to serve you to your bidding." Cried the petite blonde. Her friends look at her, with shock expressions, disbelieving that she would ever said that. Fiona is quite passionate in her speech as she stares solemnly straight at the General of the Imperial Army. 

Prozen is highly amused by her courage. Nobody dares to stand up before him for such a long time. (The last person is Raven.) To him, nothing is more admirable to him than a civilian who is not being intimidated by his authority and shows great courage to defy him. In a bemused tone he replies to her, "A Zoidian hmm?" He feigns his curiosity. He actually expected her to proclaim her identity right from the start. He steps out of his jeep and slams the door. In a dignified stance, putting his hands behind his hips, he smiles knowingly, "They're such a mysterious race…with ancient powers that even I couldn't comprehend." Fiona stands her ground. She shivers in fright because she sense an overpowering aura around him.

"I have a good mind on what to do with you." Truth is, he has this on his mind for such a long time. She is part of his plans. She is the plan herself. He grins and reach out his palm for her.

"Join me." He said plainly. Fiona stared wide eyed. "Join me," He repeated again, "And I won't hurt your friends. I promised not to harm you in any way and your friends are free to go." 

She stands there confused and dumbfounded. What is she is going to do? Naturally she is going to refuse his offer when Prozen says, "Refuse and I will have all of you executed." Killing her friends and hold her prisoner is more likely the result but there isn't any need for bloodshed. 

She glance at her friends. They glanced back in horror but they were silenced by the many guns that were aimed at their heads. She gulped and reluctantly in a weak voice, answers his question, "I'll go with you but only if you keep the end of your bargain to release my friends."

Prozen smiled, quite winsomely. Excellent, everything goes smoothly just the way he planned. He is a pure genius. "I'm a man of my word." 

Fiona comes around to trust his term and slowly comes forward in submission. He gestures her to be seated in the back seat of his jeep. He signaled the guards to lower their weapons and free the teenage prisoners from their captivity.

The sad expression on Van face is priceless. Prozen grins smugly as he watch the little boy crying from his view mirror at a safe distance. Human suffering fascinates him so much. Tormenting the youth and agitating their angst is very refreshing indeed.

****

To be continued…

Notes: Van crying! Okay I need to sleep now. When I feel better I come back to fixed any mistakes.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Notes: Yes I'm still continuing this even though the story has been dead for over 4 months! 

Find myself I can't rewrite chapter one. I'm too lazy to do so. I tried not to dwell on my mistakes. It sort off make me a bit depressed if I do so…

This will be the most shortest series I'll ever wrote so don't expect anything lengthy. (I'm not in the mood.) Chapter 3 will be coming real soon!

****

Chapter Two

Fiona awakens in a strange big bed. She found herself staring at the white ceilings and slowly looks around and survey her surroundings. She was in a large luxurious bedroom and she had it for herself. The windows are high enough to touch the ceilings and wide enough to view the country side.

She rubs her eyes with her petite hands and comfortably lies back in the soft bed and leaning on her comforter. Her memories reflected on what happened last night.

Oh that's right. It all came back to me now. She mused to herself morosely. I surrendered to Prozen to save my friends. She wonders if it's a courageous act or a stupid one. Her decision has acted upon spontaneity and it all happens too quick. Next thing she knew, she was in the backseat of Prozen jeep driven by Hardin. She doesn't like Hardin's cold eyes, its always a dirty look upon her. She does her best by avoiding them. It was an uncomfortable ride last night. It seems that Hardin's eyes is watching her. Prozen offers no comfort either. He is coldly distant and seems that he has no warmth to share. 

And then…and then they arrive at a magnificent mansion, belonging in Prozen's name. The two led her inside and Prozen ordered his servants to lead her this bedroom and here she slept for the night.

She blinks heavily and yawns. Now what Prozen is going to do with me in his hands? 

An old maid knocks on her and politely she told her to go to the bathroom and get dressed. "Be prompt and orderly for Lord Prozen is awaiting you to join him for breakfast." She concluded and left. Fiona went to a nearby bathroom which it's conveniently across her room. When done, she smooth her pink tunic before she ask the same maid again to lead her to Prozen.

Prozen was waiting for her in the banquet hall. Fiona was quite surprise that he didn't wear his usually tough gray army uniform but instead casual clothes to be worn daily. He wore a simple white tunic, gray trousers and leather boots. He sat at a long wooden table eating his breakfast. Next to him is a huge plate of uneaten food which she taken that it that the meal was meant for her. 

He looks so calm…and so cool. Fiona muses herself mentally.

Prozen seeing that she has made her appearance, placidly motions her to take the seat next to him and eat her breakfast. She blushed nervously, seeing Prozen communicating to her, one on one. She fumbled to her seat and flush embarrassingly.

"Good morning Miss Fiona." His voice is deep and smooth.

"H-hello." Fiona said politely.

He sipped his warm tea. "To business." Fiona could tell he has a lot on his mind and he desires to set it down immediately. "You…you are a Zoidian correct?"

"Yes." She said somewhat bitterly as she chew on her scrambled eggs.

"Named Alise Fiona Lynette?"

She nods but with a slight reluctance. 

"I was asking to make sure of the facts."

"Why?"

"You are searching for the Zoids Eve right?"

She almost dropped her fork but it didn't happen.

"To be honest with you I was looking for it too but…in my years of research, I could never find it unless I find the key….and that key is you Fiona."

"M-me?"

"You are the most important key to find the Zoid's Eve."

"What are you going to do once you find it?" Fiona asked suspiciously, dubiously searching for any hint of evil intent with her determine crimson eyes.

He let off a wry smile knowingly that Fiona is analyzing his nature. His nature as megalomaniac warlord but that's just half of the picture. "My dear don't judge my actions too hastily now. My intentions in finding the power of the Zoid Eve are nothing but for a greater good!"

Startled by that statement, she almost choke on her orange juice. "And what good is that?!" She said incredulously.

"If you accept my proposition you'll soon learn the truth and the facts from my perspective."

"What proposition?"

Smiling warmly at her naivety, he said, "You and me, trying to find the Zoid Eve ourselves. No awful army or guards to follow us, no bear of arms nor by means of violence. Just you and me, traveling like vagabonds through the countryside, searching for this mysterious power that could either change the world or destroy it and try to understand it's origin and its place in the world."

Fiona blinks at him, should she accept? What if it meant doom to this world if they found it? 

But…

She is dying of curiosity and her mysterious, unknown past that she has long forgotten and Prozen seems like the man who knows how to help her.

"When do we start?"

"Today."

"Fine after breakfast we go."

"Very good…and I hope we'll have fun helping each other too." Prozen looks far beyond happy at her answer.

Watching his expression change drastically she wonders…

Why he acts so nice and warm around her? What ever happen to the cold Prozen she met last night?

Something is up…she could feel it.

****

To be continued…

Note: Hey I'm not making Prozen out of character or anything. Next chapter, I'm going to explain about his sad past (concocted from my imagination) and his motives behind his need to find the Zoid Eve. Some fluff between our weird couple will be up next so hang on please! 

My writing is beyond crap so I apologize. I'm so tired and I'm feeling moody. *_whines_* I'm not in the mood to edit my crap.

-- December


End file.
